


Love Slave

by I_am_sorry



Series: This war of us [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient Rome, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Roman Britain, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_sorry/pseuds/I_am_sorry
Summary: [Ancient Rome.]Aedan shifts in his discomfort, it’s almost unnoticeable though. The simple truth is he is not allowed to feel discomfort, he is not allowed to feel anything. He would like to close his eyes, and childishly cover his ears but he knows is not entitled such minor comforts. He is not entitled to anything as a slave.





	Love Slave

**Author's Note:**

> NC17 and head the warnings.

“Aedan,” Cassious calls, “Come here.”

***

Aedan shifts in his discomfort, it’s almost unnoticeable though. The simple truth is he is not allowed to feel discomfort, he is not allowed to feel anything.

Aedan would like to close his eyes, and childishly cover his ears but he knows is not entitled such minor comforts. He is not entitled to anything as a slave.

In the end, the only thing he can do is keep hearing the moans and high pitched screams around him. And of course, try for his eyes to remain down, all the time. It had been enough just the one time, when he had turned his head and had seen two senators fucking Madden at the same time. _Madden_ had been stretched wide around the two men’s shafts, as the both of them, young and remarkably similar, thrusted into him; lifting him up and down as a rag-doll in a tempo by two, biting his neck and twisting his nipples in what most likely only caused pain.

Aedan didn’t know if Madden was conscious anymore of what they were doing to him after the two senators were done with him, and he was passed to an older male, who was quick to push him down on his knees.

Aedan stares down and hopes for the boy to survive the night. He is on his stomach over the dinner table, with Cassious right behind. He has been oiled already, albeit hastily, and he knows his master is ready to make use of him, and yet he hasn’t done anything yet.

Aedan waits, the table stone is cold, and he is totally naked. Cassious keeps talking with the man called Quirinnus for a while longer.

It seems an eternity.

And by now Aedan’s anxiety has reached a very high point. He doesn’t want to take Madden’s place as the senators’ toy for the rest of the night, as selfish as that sounds, and he doesn’t want an estranger touching him, but he doesn’t have a way to know who will use him in this position.

Aedan doesn’t know if Cassious intends to share him tonight.

After Cassious finishes talking with his friend though, he turns his whole attention towards Aedan.

“You are old and not a good fit for any of my appreciated guests, sharing you with them would be to disrespect them,” Cassious says. “I will enjoy you, take my pleasure on you as much as I want to, and then you will go to your rooms.”

Aedan doesn’t find his voice but nods all the same.

Cassious takes him from behind, lifting his legs and pushing them apart wide enough.

Aedan, who hasn’t done this in a while grunts.

It burns inside. It burns really bad but Aedan keep any sound of his mouth mute.

Cassious shoves deep, without waiting for him to relax, one and two and three times. He grabs Aedan’s hips and retains an unrelenting tempo –his length dragging through Aedan’s walls, made the both of them pant.

“You are thigh.” Cassious grits between clenched teeth.

“I haven’t done this in a while master.” Aedan answers truthfully, sounding winded. He hasn’t even done it the other way either. Since leaving Cassious bed, he hasn’t had sex with any other, not letting anyone fuck him or fucking someone, only his right hand with need became too much.

“Alright,” Cassious says, and turns him around.

Aedan ends up on his back, staring at his master, who is a head shorter than himself.

“Dear friends,” Cassious says, and some senators who are not too far gone in pleasure pay attention to him.

“My slave for the night is too old and used for you to enjoy,” Cassious trails a finger down Aedan’s chest. “But he will give you a show as compensation.”

“Open your legs wide, slave,” Cassious orders and Aedan, face flaming obeys.

“You can’t touch yourself, neither can you reach any kind of relief.”

Aedan nods.

Cassious narrows his eyes, and nods as well. “Then you better scream for your audience, Slave.”

And Aedan does cry out, as Cassious buries his self to the hilt rougly in Aedan’s body. Cassious keeps him open to let the other senators see, the place where they are joining --Aedan’s anus, oiled and pink, puffy and distended by his master’s length.

Cassious knows how to play him really well, and after some minutes of that punishing rhythm, Aedan knows he is close to finishing and embarrassing Cassious in the process.

Which means the only remaining thing left to do is struggle, and he does, twisting and revolving, trying to get away from Cassious but to not avail. Aedan whines, softly. He can’t. He just can’t keep being fucked without orgasming. He is on the edge.

Cassious doesn’t let him get away to the amusement of the other senators who are laveling Aedan as an unbroken horse still, and cheering Cassious to keep impaling him hard.

In the end, Aedan goes limp, relaxed by pure will and lets Cassious bend him higher to keep fucking him without fighting at all. He wonders if Madden understands what violation means, he wonders if he himself understands what _violation _is…

And why his body while fighting still feels inflamed hot, raw and tingling.

Aedan arches his back at a particular hard thrust that made his eyes close, something deep inside burns and every time Cassious touches it, and Aedan feels like exploding.

Cassious bits on his chest hard, as he finishes. And Aedan feels hot seed dropping down his legs after Cassious pulls out.

Aedan is still splayed for all the other men to see his defilement, his shame for having enjoyed it, and his length that’s stiff and leaking unshed seed.

“He is beautiful Cassious,” One senator admits, looking at Aedan as if he were nothing more than meat. “All that white skin and muscles, the golden hair plastered to his face and scattered through his body. He is a work of art.”

Cassious huffs. “He is an old slave, but I am pleased that you enjoyed his display.”

The senator nods. “We all did.”

“Aedan is happy to keep performing for all of you my friends.”

The party has still a while to go and Aedan knows Cassious is still not done with him yet.

So he closes his eyes and waits.

***

By the time it’s ending, the party, not many of the Concubinnus are aware enough; they have been fucked again and again and drowned in wine to make them even more loose and keep fucking them _again_ even when they can barely stand, but Tana is still awake and while pained, she can still keep working.

She goes to her knees in front of her master.

Cassious is an imposing man, black haired and with cold hard silver eyes, impossible handsome.

Tana has always felt attracted to him. She knows she is just a low slave in his eyes, and she also knows that in world like hers if you can get pleasure out of the sex forced on you it’s worth taking it.

Tana is sore down between her legs, she is naked and her breasts are turning purple from the many bruises she received while servicing older roman pigs. But she has always wanted to be called to the master’s bed, but she never has, and well right now it seems like the perfect opportunity.

Aedan, the old slave who never says a word about anything but always helps around if he can is exhausted in the master’s arms, over his lap. Tana is pretty sure Aedan is unconscious. Cassious used him pretty hard all the night.

“I can offer you pleasure,” Tana offers.

Aedan is asleep, has been for an hour now and while many senators have gone already and some others remain still playing with the Concubinnus. Cassious hasn’t let the older slave alone all the night.

It seems like compassion and maybe it is, but Tana has never claimed to not be a smart woman; being Cassiou’s favorite could mean many good things for her.

“I’m alright.” Cassious says.

Tana bows politely. “I can service you master,”

Cassious holds Aedan harder between his arms. “I’m pleased with my companion.”

“I can take his place,” Tana says, trying to adopt a total submissive pose.

_And right then it happens_, something Tana thought she would never see, and something she will keep talking about to her children even when she grew old and them as tall as trees.

Cassious sighs, his silver eyes going soft around the edges. “There will never be anyone to take his place.”

Tana’s eyes go wide. “You love him?”

_A roman man loving one of his slaves?_

Impossible.

Cassious tilts his head and looks at her, the softness of his eyes is gone. “You are a slave and you will die as a slave, I am a free man and I will die as one. We can never change our stars. If I love him or no, it doesn’t make a difference woman.”

“But it does!” Tana cried with indignation.

Cassious shook his head. “Go, I have nothing else to tell you.”

And Tana obeys.

The next morning, every servant who knew Aedan had been freed from slavery after eleven years of service, had been irascibly furious. Tana couldn’t help but smile at the news, though.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happened at Cassious party.


End file.
